Kids of Tomorrow
by SilveryKitsune
Summary: Eriol and Tomoyo's daughter, Naru, gets dump by Yukio. A boy name Jinosu helps her out. Will they be lovers again or will they be friends? OC/OC, E/T *complete* ^ - ^!! PLease review!! Sequel to Forever i'll be with You!! *finished!!*
1. Chapter 1

Kazeko: I'm writing this fanfic, because some people have been telling me to write the sequel to "Forever I'll be With You." So........yeah, here's the sequel.  
  
This happens a year after "Forever I'll be with you" ended.  
  
Summary: The sequel to "Forever I'll be with you." It's E+T, and they have two children, Naru and Kyoshi. Naru gets a boyfriend, but he dumps her for another girl, what can Jinosu and Naru's parents do to help Naru? Will Naru even feel better?  
  
*[]* = Thoughts  
  
"[]" = Speaking  
  
~*~*~*~*~ = Scene change/others  
  
Title: Kids of Tomorrow  
  
By: Kazeko (^ - ^ Me of course!)  
  
Chapter 1: Naru's Mistake  
  
It was the first day of school for Naru and Kyoshi. Naru's a fourteen-year- old girl and her brother is a twelve year old. Kyoshi has been complaining that Naru's being so stupid drooling over her new boyfriend, Yukio (not Yukito okay?).  
  
Jinosu was just a friend to Naru and she broke his heart the year before. It was the hardest thing for her. It's not that she didn't know him really well, but she feels that Jinosu's not the right kind of guy for her to be with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Naru and Jinosu were walking to the park, because they both needed fresh air after Tomoyo's parents caught them kissing three weeks ago. They never got over that event yet, and they can't. It's like a nightmare haunting them, but it was a dream come true, it's just that Naru doesn't realize it.  
  
Naru and Jinosu sat down on the bench and they looked at Nature's beauty. Jinosu and Naru were silent for a while, until Naru decided that she needed to tell Jinosu something really soon before she regrets not telling later on.  
  
"Jinosu-kun?"  
  
Jinosu stopped at his gaze and turned to look at Naru's beautiful face. "Hai?"  
  
Naru decided to say it slowly so Jinosu would get the idea that she doesn't want him anymore.  
  
"I....don't think...that we....should see....each other.....anymore."  
  
Jinosu was confused at what Naru was saying.  
  
"Why are you saying that we shouldn't see each other? I know that we didn't know each other well enough to like each other, but we will......."  
  
"It's not that Jinosu, I don't think you're the right kind of person for me... I'm sorry, but we're over. We can be friends if-----"  
  
Jinosu interrupted Naru, "No, let's not be friends again. It hurts to let you go, but I'm going to let you go anyway. Your happiness is my happiness, so you can just be with the one you love most."  
  
Naru was stunned by Jinosu's reaction.  
  
*I didn't think that Jinosu would just blow me off like that....but I have to do it for both of our own good. Sorry Jinosu. *  
  
"Jinosu....can you just be my friend?" Naru asked him with puppy-dog eyes that are irresistible to say no to.  
  
Jinosu thought long and hard enough and thought of his answer. He decided and smiled to Naru.  
  
"Fine Naru, if that's what you want, then I'll be your friend then. Don't think that you can turn back to me when you need a boyfriend. We can be friends, but I don't think we will be able to be boyfriend and girlfriend ever again." Jinosu said and his heart broke when he said the last part. He wanted to be with Naru, but Naru wants to see the right type of guy for her.  
  
"Okay Jinosu. I just want to be your friend, so the same fate won't happen to my mother and father. I gotta go back home, my mother and father must be worry that I'm not coming home right now."  
  
Naru was about to walk back home, until Jinosu grabbed Naru's arm.  
  
"Naru, I want you to have this." Jinosu handed Naru a wrapped-up gift with the nametag saying  
  
"To: Naru-chan.  
  
From: Jinosu-kun. "Jin." "  
  
"Can I call you "Jin" from now on?"  
  
Naru looked up at Jin with the puppy-eyes again. Jinosu couldn't resist them, but he answered Naru with a smile. "Yeah, you can call me Jin. (And that's what I'm going to call Jinosu from now on also ^ - ^!)"  
  
"Yay!! Thank you very much Jin!" Naru smiled at Jin and she hugged Jin really tightly.  
  
Jin was out of breath and he struggle to tell Naru something. He tried and he said, "Na----ru!---------you--------are-------cho-----king----------- me!" Naru quickly let go and she keeps apologize until Jin regained his breath.  
  
Jin touched her hands and then he told her, "You must go back home now! You're parents must be worry that you're not home yet."  
  
Naru looked at the time and she gasped. "You're right! I got to go! See you tomorrow, same place?"  
  
Jin looked at Naru and he smiled (He's sure in a smiley mood right now.) "Yeah, sure. Ja ne!"  
  
Naru and Jin spilt paths and they went back home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Naru and Kyoshi got out of the house and they went to school. Since they're in middle school, they're sometimes in the same classes. They went to the classrooms and they went to different classrooms.  
  
When she walked inside the classroom, she saw Jin in the back of the classroom and her boyfriend, Yukio, in the front of the room.  
  
Naru wanted to sot next to Yukio, but some other girls were surrounding him, so she has to sit in front of Jin. Naru went to her seat and then she looked at Jin, who was reading a magazine.  
  
Naru took the magazine away and looked at Jin's face. "Good morning Jin."  
  
Jin smiled at Naru and said, "Good morning Naru, how's your morning?"  
  
Naru answered, "Fine, I'll go happy that you're in at least one of my classes. Let's check what classes we have together."  
  
Naru took Jin's schedule and checked her classes with him. Naru was so happy and she told Jin, "You're in 6/8 of my classes!! And you have two classes with Kyoshi and me."  
  
Jin smiled back and looked at the large crowd of people surrounding only one person in the class, Yukio. He was one of the cutest guys in the whole middle school and everyone talks about him. Naru is Yukio's recent girlfriend, and she was hoping that he doesn't pull away her heart.  
  
The bell rang and then the teacher came in. Everyone returned to their seats as the teacher sets up her things.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~  
  
After school time:  
  
Naru and Yukio walked out the school together, with Kyoshi and Jin walking behind them, not listening to their conversation.  
  
"So Yukio, what were you trying to tell me during class before the teacher interrupted us when he came in? It must be important that you have to tell me this today."  
  
Yukio looked at Naru and finally told Naru, "Naru, I don't love you."  
  
Naru's heart just sank, "What did you say?"  
  
Yukio said the same thing again, "I don't love you Naru. I was just playing with your heart. You weren't really my girlfriend, I just needed someone to be in my life until I found the perfect girlfriend I need."  
  
Naru was shocked to hear that her heart was being toyed around and she was being used for something that no one in particular needed to be Yukio's girlfriend. "You jerk!! How dare you play with a girl's heart!" Naru slapped Yukio really hard and she ran off, crying never before so hard, that it broke Naru's heart.  
  
Jin and Kyoshi ran after Naru and they ended up near the playground where they love to go to when they were youngsters. Jin told Kyoshi to go home, and he'll tell Naru to go home later. Kyoshi went off and Jin started to walk towards Naru, who was on the swing, crying her heart out. Jin sat on the swing next to Naru.  
  
Jin asked Naru, "Do you want to talk about your emotions with me?" Naru looked up and was glad that she saw Jin sitting down with her. Naru got up from the swings and push herself towards Jin and they fell off the swing (uhhh..that's going to hurt.....). Naru was still crying and Jin was trying to calm Naru down.  
  
*Naru was so happy this morning before she met up with Yukio. Yukio was pay for hurting such an innocent girl like Naru. Naru was be upset with him a lot, and now...... I want to help her make him jealous, but I'm still hurt from that day she hurt me to go to Yukio instead of me. Boy is he going to be in trouble because of me. *  
  
Naru told Jin, "Don't hurt Yukio, okay? I just don't understand why Yukio would break my heart just like that."  
  
Jin blurted out, "now you know what I feel what happened a year ago." Jin walked away saying, "please go back home and discuss this with your parents. I can't deal with the problem anymore, I already did once." Jin finally disappeared, and Naru just realize that Jin must feel like this when she broke up with him.  
  
*I got to go home and really discuss this with my parents. I hope they don't mind me asking them this. *  
  
Naru finally decides to ask her parents to help her with this problem.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~~**~*~~*~*~*  
  
At the Hiiragizawa's mansion:  
  
Naru came home and went straight to the kitchen. Tomoyo was cooking dinner, while Eriol was looking at the newspaper.  
  
Naru greeted them and they greeted back to her.  
  
Naru finally decides to ask them, "Mother, Father, I need to ask you for an advice."  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol looked up at Naru and smiled. "We would love to help you out Naru."  
  
Naru told them about how she and Jinosu broke up, and what just happened this afternoon with Yukio. Eriol and Tomoyo absorbed every bit of information and they try to sort out the problem with Naru.  
  
Tomoyo answered, "Well Naru, you should be able to solve this one, but here's a hint." Tomoyo smiled at Eriol and then he answered, "You need to talk to someone that you know quite well ever since last year. And you need to be careful for picking a boyfriend that's best for you. Popular people don't mean that they are the best choices. Even people who aren't smart could be the best choice also, but you need to find the right personality of the guy you like."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled at Naru and they called Kyoshi to eat dinner with them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
Before Naru went to bed, she thought about Jin and felt sorry that she broke up with him.  
  
*Maybe I wasn't meant to break-up with Jin, I mean that he's okay and everything, but I'm not ready to commit into a relationship with him yet.*  
  
With that....Naru shut off the lights and she went to bed.  
  
*What will tomorrow be like?*  
  
TO BE CONTINUE ^ - ^!!.......  
  
Kazeko: I want to say thank you to my friend (you know who you are!), and Strawberry-23-Shortcake, are influencing me to write the sequel to this story. It was so fun!!!! Naru and Jin will be the couple in this story, and as all of you already know, Eriol and Tomoyo are married and they have kids ^ - ^!!  
  
Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_ Please Review_  
  
Sorry!!!!!!! It just happened to make my head to that! Please review!  
  
More Reviews: More inspiration  
  
More Inspiration: More chapters  
  
More chapters: More Grateful fans  
  
More Grateful Fans: A very happy Kazeko  
  
A Happy Kazeko: More Inspiration  
  
And you know the rest!!!!!! Ja ne!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Kazeko: Here we go again!! Chapter 2 of Kids of Tomorrow is here!! Naru and Jin are supposed to be the couple of the story; it's just that Jin is so stubborn to not let Naru have a chance at him again.  
  
Thank you List:  
  
Strawberry-23-Shortcake: Thank you for reviewing. It's greatly appreciated!! You're the only one who seems to be reading, but as long as I have one fan, then I'm happy ^ - ^!!  
  
Sana KL: Thank you for reviewing!! I already know you, no duh, and you didn't really made me stay up half the night. I finished it at around 10- 11 at night, and then I slept at around midnight. Yay!! I'll probably update every once in two days probably! Unless you make me type the chapters during school!  
  
Fantasiimaker: Thank you for your review!! I'll write more and more until my mind explodes ^ - ^!! Don't worry, I won't be dead when my mind explodes ^ - ^!!  
  
Oh.....I made a big mistake! I forgot how to describe Naru!! She has blue hair like Eriol and the same eyes as Tomoyo. She's pretty much the mixed personality of Tomoyo and Eriol together.  
  
Kids of Tomorrow Chapter 2:  
  
By Kazeko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Naru woke up from the alarm bell on her desk and she got ready to go to school. She's still nervous about what happened yesterday with Yukio and her. She still likes Yukio, but since he hates her and was just playing with her heart, she has no choice to love him again.  
  
Naru went to the bathroom and stare into the mirror. She picked up her toothbrush and brushed her teeth. She thought about last night and she was glad that Jin was there for her last night, but she's sad that she has done that same horrible thing Yukio did to her on Jin.  
  
*I wonder if Jin will ever forgive me. I wish he could love me again, but I doubt he will, since I'm the one who broke up with him. I'm only lucky that we're friends and not enemies. I remembered that day he helped me out a year ago. *  
  
Naru washed her face and then she dressed up in her violet dress that has very short sleeves and it ended to where her kneecaps are. She ran downstairs and saw her mother and father cooking downstairs. She sat down on the table and ate her breakfast slowly.  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo were worried about Naru since her boyfriend broke up with her. Eriol whispered in Tomoyo's ear, "I think we need to talk to Jin about this." Tomoyo stunned and she told Eriol, "He does know Eriol, Naru broke up with him ten months ago, and apparently, Jin is only a friend to Naru."  
  
Eriol understood and he looked at Naru, who's slowly eating her breakfast, and then Kyoshi ran downstairs and looked at his family.  
  
Kyoshi asked, "Is there anything wrong with me being here?" Kyoshi was getting confused why everyone is staring at each other.  
  
Tomoyo answered that to Kyoshi, "No, there's nothing wrong with you being here. Just go eat your breakfast."  
  
Eriol stopped cooking and he went to get his briefcase to go to work. Eriol kissed Tomoyo good-bye and then he left to go to work.  
  
Tomoyo told her children, "Naru, you have to take Kyoshi to school with you. Have fun and don't let Yukio take over you!"  
  
Naru stood up and grabbed Kyoshi's hand and walked to school with him. Unexpectedly, Jin was at the door when Naru opened the door.  
  
"Hey Naru. Hello Kyoshi." Jin greeted Naru and Kyoshi.  
  
"Hi Jin." Naru and Kyoshi greeted Jin.  
  
"Come on, let's go to school. You took longer than before."  
  
Naru looked at the path while she was walking and she felt guilty about breaking up with Jin again, and it keeps haunting her.  
  
When they got to the school, Kyoshi, Naru, and Jin walked into their orchestra class and they got out their instruments.  
  
The teacher read the Daily Bulletin (does that sound familiar Sana KL? ^ - ^!!) and announced to everyone, "There will be a school dance in two weeks. This time, the girl asks the guy out to the dance. If you want friends to come over, they need a school I.D. or a ticket that costs three dollars at the door." When the teacher finished reading the bulletin, everyone started tuning their instruments and they began playing.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Lunchtime:  
  
Naru sat by herself next to the cherry blossoms. She thought about Jin and how he's always been there for her. She looked down at the grass.  
  
*Maybe I should ask Jin to the dance, but I don't want him to turn down my offer. He's so kind to me when I'm ignoring with and being with my boyfriend. I guess I deserve all this guilt since I thought that it was the best that Jin and I don't see each other anymore. *  
  
Naru looked up and got scared that she suddenly saw Jin in her face. She backed away a little and then she took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry Naru, I didn't mean to scare you like that....I see that you were deep in thoughts."  
  
Naru was surprised on how well he knew here, but she knew that he could always tell when she's deep in thoughts.  
  
"It's okay Jin. Do you know where Kyoshi is?"  
  
Jin smiled and he told her, "Don't worry about that. Kyoshi was worry about you, but I told him that he should be with his friends, since he was kind of ignoring them."  
  
Naru smiled back and was happy that Kyoshi was now spending time with his friends. Jin sat down next to Naru and saw that she didn't have anything to eat.  
  
"Didn't you have lunch Naru?"  
  
Naru nodded, "But the popular people took my lunch and they invest it with ants and worms, so I don't have lunch."  
  
Jin felt sorry that Naru has to go through all those things. Jin took out his sandwich and spilt it in half. "Here Naru." Jin gave Naru half of his sandwich.  
  
Naru was wondering why he's sharing his sandwich even though Naru have money to buy lunch.  
  
"Just take it. I don't want you to spend your money on lunch that you're not going to finish. I'm not that hungry anyway." Jin told Naru as he began to eat his other half of the sandwich.  
  
Naru thought about something and she asked Jin, "Are you going to the dance with anyone?"  
  
Jin shook his head and continued eating.  
  
"I was wondering if you would go with me Jin." Jin was shocked at her question. He would love to go with her, but she deserves someone better than himself.  
  
"Naru, you deserve to go with someone else better than me. I'll just go to the dance with no one. Don't worry about me getting a girlfriend. I don't really want other girls in my way right now. You are such a delicate girl, and you need a great guy to go with. Just go with another guy, I'll be there for you at the dance." Jin smiled and Naru nodded.  
  
*At least Jin didn't actually reject my offer. He just wants me to be with someone else better than him. I don't think that's someone that's better than Jin. *  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
One week later at Lunchtime..........  
  
Naru was sitting next to the cherry blossom tree with Jin sitting next to her. Naru actually has her own lunch and Jin was eating with her. Naru finally found a guy that might be good for her. But she still thinks that Jin is the best person there is. Naru decided that she should tell Jin she finally found one guy that she might like to be with.  
  
"Jin, I finally found one guy that wants to go with me to the dance."  
  
Jin smiled for Naru, but in the inside, he was really heartbroken, but he wants the best for Naru.  
  
"That's good Naru. So this time no one poisoned your lunch huh?"  
  
Naru smiled and giggled a little, "Yep! It's all delicious and it's fresh!"  
  
They continued eating and then Kyoshi showed up with a girl next to him.  
  
"Hey Naru! Hi Jin!" Kyoshi called and Naru and Jin saw that Kyoshi was happy.  
  
"Hey Kyoshi," Naru and Jin replied back to Kyoshi.  
  
"Who's the girl with you Kyoshi?" Naru asked her brother.  
  
"This is Echiko. She's my friend that you didn't really know." Kyoshi answered Naru.  
  
"So, you must be the one that Kyoshi talks a lot on the phone. I'm Naru." Naru introduced herself to Echiko.  
  
"Hello Naru. Jin, didn't you tell her that I'm related to you?" Echiko asked Jin.  
  
Kyoshi and Naru dropped their mouths. "Jin, why didn't you tell me? I wanted to know if you're related to someone in this school."  
  
Jin sweat dropped anime style. "I didn't know you know to know about Echiko. She's my cousin and she's almost like a sister to me."  
  
Naru nodded and then the bell rang for them to get to class.  
  
"We got to get to class. See you guys all later!" Naru said and smiled after. Then, she left for her next class. Echiko and Kyoshi went to another class, while Jin ran after Naru to catch up with her, since they have the same class together after lunch.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After school ended......  
  
Naru walked outside the school with Jin, Kyoshi, and Echiko together. Suddenly someone grabbed Naru's arm, and it was the guy she asked out, Matsuyo.  
  
"Hey Naru. Let's talk about the coming on dance, all right?" Matsuyo asked Naru.  
  
Naru thought about it and answered, "All right Matsuyo. Let's talk about it." Naru turned to the three and said, "I have some things to discuss with Matsuyo. Could you three go home then, and not worry about me?"  
  
Kyoshi, Echiko, and Jin nodded and they walked off to their homes.  
  
Naru walked with Matsuyo and talked about their personality and other things..  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
To Be Continued............  
  
Kazeko: Sorry for if it's too little. That's all I could think of right there! I know what to write for the next chapter, so don't worry about me! I won't update later like I was before ^ - ^!! Please review!!  
  
Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_ Please review_  
  
Thank you for reviewing!! I'll update as soon as I finished!! ^ - ^!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Kazeko: Hello everyone!! Hehehe.... I'm being totally evil right now ^ - ^!! You'll find out what happens to Naru and Matsuyo in the big dance!! And you're be surprised what I have in store for you ^ - ^!! I love all you reviewers!! You make me happy!!  
  
Sana KL: I know you're probably going to kill me for not updating yesterday, but I had to..... I was stuck onto a fanfic and I couldn't stop reading it! Don't blame me!! You know how I'm stuck with a lot of fanfics ^ - ^!!  
  
Strawberry-23-Shortcake: Thank you for reviewing!! We still have to meet up on the Internet to talk about stuff ^ - ^!!  
  
Fine....I'll change Echiko's name to Kioko....happy now ^ - ^!  
  
I have a little writer's block, but I'll get rid of it soon! ^ - ^!! My head's corrupted right now........  
  
Kids of Tomorrow: Chapter 3 ^ - ^!!  
  
By: Kazeko  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*  
  
The Big Dance Night!  
  
After school ended!!  
  
Naru walked out the school gates with Jin, Kyoshi, and Kioko. Naru invited everyone to her dance to get ready, but Jin didn't want to. Kioko insisted that he should come. Jin still refuses. Naru got really sad, and Jin refused to look at her eyes to become soft.  
  
Naru grabs Jin's arm and pulls him towards her house. Kioko and Kyoshi sweat dropped anime style as they watched Naru dragging Jin, looking very happy.  
  
Naru dragged Jin onto the streets (she's still continuing to drag him if you didn't understand me). (Oh, it's not actually dragging, but you know what I mean, right?)  
  
"Naru, why do you want me to come with you?"  
  
"Cause I want you to."  
  
"That's not an explanation Naru...."  
  
Naru pulled him harder and he ended up almost falling face-flat on his face. Jin got back up and he was furious.  
  
"What do you do that for Naru?!?!?"  
  
"Stop yelling at me!" Naru cried a lot (fake crying ^ - ^!! But Jin doesn't know that ^ - ^).  
  
Jin tried calming her down, but it didn't really work.  
  
"Okay Naru! I'm......sorry....."  
  
Naru smiled brightly and surprised Jin a lot! (Cause he didn't know Naru was fake-crying. ^ - ^!!)  
  
"You're forgiven Jin. Can you please come over? Pllleeaasssseeeeeee!!!!!!! Please Jin!"  
  
Jin was defeated by Naru's pleading and nodded. "But first! We have to go to my place to pick up my clothes for the dance. All right?"  
  
Naru smiled really brightly and she ran with Jin to get his clothes for the dance.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*  
  
Jin's house/mansion (or whatever it is. Even I don't know!)  
  
Jin and Naru went into the mansion and Naru looked around the mansion since it was the first time she have ever been to Jin's house (mansion, or whatever!).  
  
"Naru, you stay on the sofa and do not do anything but sit there and watch television, all right?"  
  
Naru nodded and then Jin left upstairs into his room.  
  
Jin walked up to his room and didn't remember where he put his red and yellow collared shirt and beige long pants. Jin looked into his drawers and he still couldn't find them. He looked in the closet and he looked around the closet. He still couldn't find his clothes. He got out of his room and went to the bathroom. It wasn't hanging anywhere in the bathroom.  
  
Naru was getting bored and then she turned off the television. She found the stairs and went up. She saw a lot of rooms and has no idea where the hell Jin is at this rate. She saw Jin running for a second, but she decided she was just hallucinating. She walked to a room and stayed in there, because she didn't want to go out to find Jin.  
  
*Maybe Jin will find me. And he told me not to move. I hope he doesn't get mad at me when he finds me. *  
  
Naru was tired, so she stretched on the bed that was in the room and she rested.  
  
Jin was still looking for his clothes. He looked upstairs in every room. He went back to his bedroom and took the clothes on the chair. He threw them on the bed, and then he FINALLY found his clothes for the dance. He got pissed and then he remembered he have been looking for his clothes for about an hour and thirty minutes. Jin got worried on how Naru's going to yell at him for not coming to her sooner. He remembered he needed to take all of the sheets in each room and throw it in the washer.  
  
He took his bed sheet and went to three rooms. When he went to the last room, he saw a sleeping figure on the bed. It has dazzling blue hair and it was sleeping. He moved over to the figure and saw it was Naru.  
  
*I thought I told her to stay downstairs....I think that she should try to entertain herself more. Luckily I did check for this room, because if I haven't I would have gone seriously insane! Lucky though, but how will I wake up Naru? *  
  
Jin sat down next to Naru on the bed. Jin carefully and nervously stroke Naru's hair, and trying not to wake her up. Guess what? Naru did ALMOST woke up, but she went back to sleep (uh...lazy Naru!)  
  
Jin shook her a little bit and then Naru stirred awake.  
  
"Hi Jin...."  
  
"Come on Naru.... we got to go back to your house....remember Naru??"  
  
"So yeah...."  
  
Jin pulled Naru up and they walked to Naru's house.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~~*~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
Naru opened the door to her place and it was almost 5 p.m. Naru and Jin walked upstairs to Naru's room and they got ready to go to the dance. Since the dance starts at 5:30, they have about fifteen minutes to change, and then they have fifteen minutes to get to the dance.  
  
Jin changed into his collared-shirt and beige pant in Naru's room, since Naru's changing in the bathroom.  
  
When Jin finished changing, he saw Naru's head pop out of the door and she appeared in front of him. Jin's mouth dropped because of what kind of clothes Naru was wearing.  
  
Naru was wearing a purple spaghetti-strap dress that reaches up to her knees, with a slit that ends in the middle of her thighs. She wore her one inch purple sandals and she has purple ribbons tied to a clip on both sides of her head. Naru asked Jin why he was carrying a bag.  
  
"Because you know what happens when there's popular girls around you?"  
  
"You're just being funny. What could they do when we're at the dance?"  
  
Jin didn't say anything and Naru thought he wouldn't.  
  
Naru took Jin's hand and went downstairs. Tomoyo and Eriol stopped Naru, smiling, because it was the first time Naru went to a dance. Naru blushed, and Jin just grabbed hold of her hand. Tomoyo and Eriol let Naru and Jin go to the dance. Tomoyo and Eriol shared a lovely moment and went to their bedroom ^ - ^.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*  
  
Naru and Jin arrived on time and Jin let Naru go dance with Matsuyo. Jin sat on the table and watched Naru dancing with Matsuyo.  
  
*How I wished that Naru were dancing with me and not with Matsuyo? He just gets all the luck, doesn't he? But I had to let Naru go with someone else. I want her to be happy for herself, and she deserves someone better than me. *  
  
Naru looked at the corner at Jin and felt sorry that she has dragged Jin here.  
  
Naru and Matsuyo kept dancing until the song ended.  
  
The popular girls giggled evilly and already planned for something to happen to Naru.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~*  
  
An hour later after the dance started.......  
  
Naru decided that she might as well dance one more dance for Matsuyo. She got up and Matsuyo led her to the dance floor. He placed his hands on her waist, and she placed her arms around his neck. They sway to the music that was playing. (Imagine any song you want for this part, I don't want to pick one out.)  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~***~*~*~*~**~~**~*~~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~~~*~*~  
  
During the middle of the dance......  
  
The popular girls sneak up behind Naru. Matsuyo winked to them and he pull Tomoyo closer to him. Naru blushes a little and then keep her attention to Matsuyo and the dancing. One of the girls pulled out a scissor. She snapped both the bra strap and the dress strap. She snapped the other two and pull down the dress and Naru's bra.  
  
Naru covered her ......(you know.....) and then ran out of the school dance and cried on the bench with your cut-up clothes. She kept crying and saw a person walking towards her. She didn't stop crying and the person placed a hand on her shoulders. It was Jin! (Probably you could have guessed already. Matsuyo was in the plan the whole time.)  
  
Jin took out a towel and wrapped it around Naru to cover up the embarrassment. They walked home and Jin was comforting Naru, so she would forget about the night. As they walked, they saw a beautiful light. There was an old man with a beautiful light pearl necklace.  
  
The old man spoke to them. "This necklace is a beauty! It's so beautiful, and it's worth it. Usually the one who loves another person gives this to them and it tells that they really like you, and could mean that they love you."  
  
Naru and Jin looked at each other and left the old man. They walked hand in hand for the rest of the whole night.  
  
Naru and Jin went into Naru's house and saw Kyoshi and Kioko unhappy.  
  
"What happened Kyoshi?" Naru asked Kyoshi.  
  
Kioko started to feel sorry and answered to Naru and Jin.  
  
"Jin, your parents.....died......"  
  
Jin took it hard, "What do you mean......died?...."  
  
Kioko patted Jin, "I'm sorry Jin. You'll have to move in with someone."  
  
Jin took it hard and he cried a little. "But they promise me that they will stay alive until I have found a perfect bride and have children. I'm sorry......but I got to go and think about this......"  
  
Jin ran out the house and left Kioko, Kyoshi, and Naru saddened.  
  
Naru asked, "What should we do now?"  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*TO BE CONTINUED~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~  
  
Kazeko: Sorry for leaving you guys there! I got to end it somewhere or my friend will turn against me. *Runs away from someone at school.*  
  
I'm sorry, but I got to make this story longer. The only thing that I could think of making this longer would be to make one of the family's parent(s) dies. Sorry, but you just have to wait the next day or two for the next one. I got to go! Ja ne!!  
  
~*~~**~*~**~Kazeko-chan~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Please review!! Remember....  
  
More reviews=more inspiration  
  
More inspiration=happy fans  
  
Happy fans=grateful author  
  
Grateful author=More writing! 


	4. Chapter 4

Kazeko-chan: Hello everyone! I'm back now, only one day ^ - ^!!  
  
I want to thank my reviewers:  
  
Guardian Of Earth: Thank you for reviewing!!  
  
Kids of Tomorrow Chapter 4:  
  
By: Kazeko-chan  
  
~*~*Recap~*~*~  
  
Jin took it hard and he cried a little. "But they promise me that they will stay alive until I have found a perfect bride and have children. I'm sorry......but I got to go and think about this......"  
  
Jin ran out the house and left Kioko, Kyoshi, and Naru saddened.  
  
Naru asked, "What should we do now?"  
  
~*~End Recap~*~  
  
Kioko said, "Maybe I should talk to him first...Come on Kyoshi, come with me."  
  
Kyoshi left with Kioko and went out the door. Naru was left a little sad, since it was the first time her friend's parents have died.  
  
*If Kyoshi and Kioko can't help Jin, I have no idea what will happen after that. I hope Jin can pull through; he has helped me a lot during those years of friendship. *  
  
Naru went upstairs in her bedroom and lied on her bed. She sank her head in the pillow and decided to give Jin a call.  
  
Naru dialed Jin's number and waited for Jin to answer. She heard a noise and the other line mumbled hello.  
  
"Jin?"  
  
"Naru, we can't talk for a while. Bye."  
  
"Wait---"  
  
Naru was cut off from Jin and then Naru hung up also. Naru laid her head in bed and she fell asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day:  
  
Naru woke up from her alarm saying, "It's 8:00 *rooster crowing two times* it's 8:00 *rooster crowing two times* (This is how my old alarm clock that my brother bought woke me up. It's so funny when the rooster crows......*laughing hysterically*)"  
  
Naru turned off the alarm clock and she woke up. She got up and she slips on her slippers and when to the bathroom. She went inside and she changed her clothes, because she needs go shopping with her parents for a get-well present for Jin. Naru brushed her teeth and washed her face, and then she came out her bedroom and walked downstairs and into the kitchen.  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were cooking pancakes and they were all dressed up to go to shopping. Naru sat down on the dinner table and saw Kyoshi sitting across of her.  
  
"How did you do with Jin?"  
  
Kyoshi looked up and shook his head.  
  
"He's not okay right now. Maybe you should cheer him up later."  
  
"I don't know I can help right now, I called him last night and he doesn't want to talk to anyone now. I think we should leave him alone for awhile, and then we can check up on him."  
  
Kyoshi replied back smiling, "Not us, Naru, you will talk to him by yourself."  
  
Naru didn't understand why Kyoshi wanted to let Naru ask Jin by herself, and then hit an answer.  
  
"Are you saying that you know how I feel towards Jin?"  
  
Kyoshi smiled evilly and then said, "Maybe......"  
  
Naru was getting frustrated with Kyoshi and went after his neck.  
  
"TELL ME IF YOU KNOW ABOUT MY FEELINGS FOR JIN!!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol heard Naru yelling and smiled at Naru.  
  
"Oh no, you two know about it too?!?!?"  
  
Tomoyo answered, "Actually....we figured it out by ourselves, it was kind of obvious that you are crushing on Jin."  
  
Naru loosen a little and then Kyoshi stayed quiet for the whole breakfast.  
  
"Naru! We got to go shopping! Eriol, could you please drive us to the mall?" Tomoyo pleaded and then Eriol nodded.  
  
Tomoyo exclaimed and then Tomoyo and her went into the car. "Oh wait! What about Kyoshi?"  
  
Kyoshi was at the door and said to them, "I'm going to go to Kioko's place until after dinner."  
  
Tomoyo smiled, "Oh all right! Bye Kyoshi!"  
  
Eriol drove Naru and Tomoyo off to the mall and Kyoshi just went back inside the house and got his things to go to Kioko's place.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the mall with Naru and Tomoyo ^ - ^  
  
Naru and Tomoyo were walking to different stores to find the perfect get- well present for Jin (Jinosu, but I don't use that name anymore ^ - ^!)  
  
Tomoyo and Naru went into the flower shop and saw some flowers that were so beautiful. Naru remembered that Jin and her went to the park one day and then Jin told her his favorite flower.  
  
~*~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Naru and Jin were sitting on the grass in the spring this year. Jin was telling Naru about his past and his passion for some things.  
  
"Naru, what is your favorite season?"  
  
"I think it has to be spring, it's so beautiful!"  
  
"I like spring too."  
  
The flowers were scattering above their heads and then they were in the big wave of flower petals. Jin picked up a cherry blossom and then put it on her ear and in her hair.  
  
"You fit with a cherry blossom Naru."  
  
"Is that your favorite flower?"  
  
"It is now."  
  
~*~*~*~*End of Flashback~*~*~*~  
  
Naru looked around the place for some cherry blossoms and then she found a set of cherry blossoms fresh some the refrigerator-looking chamber (I have no idea what those things were called, so yeah......I put that in ^ - ^!).  
  
Naru opened it and took out the cherry blossoms in the box. She gave it to Tomoyo and then they paid for the cherry blossoms. Tomoyo and Naru went to some more stores so they could buy more outfits for more occasions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~~**~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
After the shopping spree:  
  
Tomoyo and Naru reached home and they saw Eriol sitting in the chair that he always sit in. Eriol waved hi and then Tomoyo and Naru joined Eriol at the table.  
  
"Father, can you keep the flower healthy by using magic?"  
  
Eriol took the cherry blossoms and he uses a little magic and then the flower can live forever and forever, no matter how long the years pass.  
  
Naru kissed her father's cheek and then she ran upstairs. Naru went into her bedroom and than she decided that on Monday, she will give Jin the flower she bought for him. She decided to call Jin just to make sure he's okay.  
  
Naru dialed Jin's number and then she waited for him to answer.  
  
She heard him muffle, "Hello..."  
  
"Jin? You don't sound well."  
  
"Naru, PLEASE DO NOT GET INVOLVE WITH ME!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" Jin yelled really loud and angry.  
  
Naru sniffed a little, ""Fine, if you want that, I'll give it to you!! Bye you jerk!!" Naru yelled at the end.  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~**  
  
Jin's house after the call:  
  
"Damnit! I'm hurting myself and Naru. Why does my parents have to die? Is it fate? I have to live on my life, even though it's a bad one. I don't have great parents like everyone does, and I had to let Naru go to be happy. What's next? And she called me a jerk, now that just not me. I hope I can fix this problem soon"  
  
Jin lied down on his bed and then he slumbered for a little while, but it turns out he was sleeping on an empty stomach.  
  
~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~~**  
  
Naru's mansion:  
  
Naru woke up by the alarm, which is the sound as last time, except it was 9:00 a.m. She did her daily morning things and then she went downstairs to find that no one was home, except for her brother, so was sleeping on the couch.  
  
Naru went to the kitchen and then she saw the note on the refrigerator door.  
  
To: Naru  
  
Her mother and I are going to a trip to Kyoto. If you need anything, call us on our cell phones. Your mother and I are wishing the best for you and Jin, so don't lose it.  
  
From Father  
  
Naru took another note pad and wrote that she is out doing some things to Kyoshi and she put it on the refrigerator door. Naru got some food and walked to the park to clear some things on her mind.  
  
She wasn't hungry, so she packed her breakfast and then she wanted to bring the cherry blossoms in case she needed something to attract her away from any bad thoughts. After she packed the cherry blossoms, she walked off to Penguin Park to clear her mind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~**~  
  
At Penguin Park:  
  
Naru walked over to the swings and she sat on the swing. Naru sighed and thought about some things and she cried a little.  
  
*Is Jin even mad at me? He yelled so loud over the phone and it hurts inside that he told me to leave him alone. I'm so sad, and I hope I'll figure out if I like Jin or not. He's such a good guy, but why does he have to face fate that's just too bad for him? *  
  
Naru sighed and then suddenly, she felt some hands around her eyes.  
  
*Who could this be? *  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kazeko-chan: I'm so evil!! Sorry I left off at a really good part! I really need to end it somewhere and it's the only place I know to leave off. Please review ^ - ^!! Oh, and Jin is suppose to be suffering, but he suffered enough to hurt the one he loves the most ^ - ^!! Please review and I'll be happy and I'll keep updating!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_ PLEASE REVIEW, I'M DESPERATE_  
  
ACTUALLY, I'm NOT! ^ - ^!! Please just review for me to make me happy. ^ - ^!! 


	5. Chapter 5: I'm happy to be with you!

Kazeko-chan: Sorry I haven't been updating for a few days, but here I am again ready to type the next chapter of this fan fiction.  
  
DaShyGurl - Thank you for reviewing ^ - ^!! I'll probably tell you if there's more fanfic that I write that will be like "Forever I'll be with you." Keep on reading and I'll be happy ^ - ^!!  
  
Strawberry*-23-*Shortcake - Thank you for reviewing!! ^ - ^!! Keep ip with the work on the new fanfic ^ - ^!!  
  
Dislcaimer: I don't own C.C.S. and I never will. If I did, I would own Eriol and Tomoyo. But I do own their children and any made-up characters in these fanfics ^ - ^!!  
  
This is a special chapter for I didn't update for a long time. There might be a small lime, but I don't think it's actually a lime, but oh well! ^ - ^!  
  
*Beware Sana KL! ^ - ^!! HEHE.....I'm SO EVIL!! And anyone who doesn't like lemon ^ - ^!! *  
  
Chapter 5: I'm happy to be with you.  
  
By: Kazeko-chan  
  
Recap:  
  
Naru walked over to the swings and she sat on the swing. Naru sighed and thought about some things and she cried a little.  
  
*Is Jin even mad at me? He yelled so loud over the phone and it hurts inside that he told me to leave him alone. I'm so sad, and I hope I'll figure out if I like Jin or not. He's such a good guy, but why does he have to face fate that's just too bad for him? *  
  
Naru sighed and then suddenly, she felt some hands around her eyes.  
  
*Who could this be? *  
  
~*~*~End Recap~*~*~*  
  
"Who's behind me?"  
  
"Someone that's sorry for yelling at you."  
  
"Jin-kun?"  
  
Jin moved his hands and Naru looked up at him.  
  
"I'm.....sorry for yelling over....the phone...."  
  
Naru was glad that Jin isn't mad anymore.  
  
"Why were you mad, Jin?"  
  
Jin didn't really know the answer either.  
  
"I'm not sure.....it's just that....people have families that are great...but I'm mad at my parents are leaving me and they didn't take great care of me. They were just...."  
  
"I know what you mean...I saw your parents before and they only care about themselves and not you or Kioko."  
  
"Yeah...I was really upset when I heard the news from Kioko."  
  
Naru hugged Jin and then Jin returned back the hug.  
  
"I have something to give you, just to cheer you up."  
  
Naru opened up her bag with the cherry blossoms and her breakfast, and then she took out the cherry blossoms and then she gave it to Jin.  
  
"Thank you very much Naru. It will cheer me up."  
  
Naru got out her breakfast and started to eat.  
  
"You still never have breakfast Naru?"  
  
"Yeah, I was thinking all morning, and my parents won't come home until they finish their trip in Kyoto."  
  
Jin nodded. "And I supposed Kyoshi and Kioko are having a sleepover at your house."  
  
"Yeah. I don't want to disturb them, but then I would have no where to go to."  
  
Jin stroked Naru's hair a little and then he had an idea.  
  
"Why don't you stay at my place for the night or two then?"  
  
Naru looked up from her breakfast. "Are you sure I won't be a bother to you?"  
  
"Of course not Naru. You're my best friend and I know that you won't be a bother to me."  
  
Naru smiled, "Okay then. Could you help me get some things from my house and then we can go to your place to do some things?"  
  
"Okay. Let's wait till you finish your breakfast first."  
  
Naru continued eating and she knew she couldn't eat all of her food.  
  
"Could you help me finish Jin? I'm getting full."  
  
Naru handed Jin her extra fork and they finished the breakfast together. After they were done eating, Naru and Jin got up from the swings and they walked to the direction of Jin's house.  
  
"Why aren't we going to my place?"  
  
Jin smiled and said to her, "I have some extra things at my place now that my parents are gone. You don't have to worry about clothes, I guess you can wear my mother's clothes then, unless you---"  
  
"No, it's okay. I don't want to tire you out because I needed to get some things in my house."  
  
"Okay, we're here now."  
  
Naru looked at Jin's house and wondered if Jin ever got lonely now because he is living by himself and no one is with him now.  
  
"Don't you ever get lonely now?"  
  
Jin walked inside with Naru, and then he answered, thinking about it.  
  
"Yeah, I wished that I have siblings if I don't have to feel lonely. It's just so boring and lonely that no one else is with you at home and you don't get a warm welcome back home from anyone."  
  
Naru felt sorry for Jin. After all his old times through his parents' death, Naru thought that she will feel the same too if all of her family were killed.  
  
"So, so where so I sleep Jin?" Naru asked, while Jin was taking her to a room.  
  
"You want to stay in the room near to mine?"  
  
Naru smiled brightly, "Yeah, that's where I want to be."  
  
Jin led Naru to the room across from his and then Naru looked around the room.  
  
The room was really big and the walls were cherry blossom designs and then the background was painted light purple. Naru took a glance at the bed and the things on the dresser, and saw that it must be his mother's old room.  
  
"Was this your mother's room?"  
  
"Yeah, it was. I'm thinking that I should settle down with someone or have a roommate. I'm too lonely and I need someone to accompany me when I am lonely."  
  
"Oh. Come on, I want to see what I can wear." Jin was about to walk outside the room to wait for Naru to pick one, but Naru grabbed his arm.  
  
"Come on, I don't mind you staying here with me and getting dress. I'm covered up too, so don't worry." Naru flashed Jin with one of her sweet smile that no one could hate.  
  
Naru picked an elegant nightgown and she asked Jin, "Could you help me get dressed? I don't want to spend time just finding clothes for me to wear."  
  
Jin walked up to Naru and helped Naru take off some of her clothes. He pulled off Naru's shirt and was afraid of one thing---seeing a girl completely naked! (Oooohhhhhh....I felt like adding that, so don't be offended or surprised ^ - ^!!)  
  
Naru pointed to her bra, signaling him that she don't want to sleep with her bra on. (I'm having a sick mind right now, so excuse all of these perverted things ^ - ^!!) Jin undid Naru's bra, releasing it and it fell to the ground.  
  
Naru pulled down her jean and then she slipped on the nightgown. Jin helped Naru dressed, and then he zipped up the zipper for her. She was so stunning!  
  
Naru was wearing a midnight blue nightgown with a glimpse of stars on it and it ended until the top of her kneecaps. There was a slit from the top of her thigh to the end of the gown. It was a spaghetti-strap gown and it almost show off some revealing areas.  
  
Jin spun Naru around once and she was outstanding.  
  
"I'll wear this for the night, if you don't mind." Naru smiled him a little smile that was wicked and cute at the same time.  
  
Naru picked another one up and tried it on. The clothing thing continued all day until it was lunchtime.  
  
~*~~After Naru and Jin ate Dinner~*~~~  
  
(If you want to know, Naru was wearing at lunch a lavender tank top with small cherry blossoms and a skirt that ended to the middle of her thigh and it was black/dark blue. It's pretty actually ^ - ^!!)  
  
Naru went upstairs, pulling Jin with her. Naru walked upstairs and decided that she will wear the first clothes she found. (The one mentioned when Naru first picked up any clothes in the drawers.)  
  
"Where's the bathroom Jin? And do I use your mother's undergarment? (I don't want to say underwear by the way ^ - ^!!)"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so. Come on, I'll show you show the bathroom is."  
  
~*~~After they both shower~*~~~  
  
Naru and Jin settled down and they stood at the doors.  
  
"So, you ready to go to sleep now Naru?" Jin asked.  
  
"Yeah I guess so. Can I ask you something first?"  
  
"Go ahead and ask."  
  
"Do you like anyone right now?"  
  
Jin was surprised at her question and then he decided that he would answer truthfully.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know if that person likes me back. But, I'm willing to let her have her happiness and I don't care whom she's with, as long as she's happy and that the boyfriend doesn't harm her."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I guess this is good-night."  
  
"Good Night Jin." Naru said, and then she kissed Jin's cheeks and hugged him too.  
  
Jin returned the hug and then they went to the bedroom to go to sleep.  
  
~*~~Late at night, around 1 a.m.~*~~  
  
Naru started whimpering at the hour of the night.  
  
Jin heard some whimpering and woke up to check on Naru. He got up from his bed and then he walked over to Naru's bed. He shook Naru a little bit and then Naru woke up from her nightmare.  
  
"Jin?" Naru was asking really worried, like she was going to lose Jin.  
  
Jin calmed Naru down and then he asked, "You had a nightmare?"  
  
Naru nodded and then he hugged Naru, to comfort her from any bad feelings.  
  
Naru felt secured in Jin's arms and then Jin laid Naru back into the bed.  
  
"Now, you go back to sleep, okay?"  
  
Naru shook her head.  
  
"It's too creepy right now to sleep by myself."  
  
Jin put on his comforting smile.  
  
"Okay then, you can come and sleep on my bed with me."  
  
Naru nodded and then she got up from the bed and then she followed Jin to his bedroom. Jin walked into his bedroom and then he tucked Naru into his bed.  
  
Jin kissed Naru's forehead and then he got into bed with Naru and saw that Naru was facing him, not sleeping at all.  
  
"You know what Jin?"  
  
"What is it Naru?"  
  
"It's too hot to sleep right now for me, so I was thinking of something. Could I do something?" Naru was pleading with her puppy dog eyes---that were irresistible to turn down.  
  
"Okay then Naru."  
  
Naru pulled Jin into a sitting position and then she reached for the bottom of his shirt. She pulled it off and then she laid it on the chair (more like Naru threw the shirt on the chair ^ - ^!!). She rubbed her cheeks against Jin's chest and then she stroke Jin's chest.  
  
"You're so warm and cool at the same time, Jin. Since I did that to you, I'll let you to something to me." Naru was smiling and Jin was utterly surprised but all of this.  
  
"Jin, I'll do one more thing, then you can do something, all right?" Jin nodded and then Naru took Jin's hand. She pulled it towards her breasts and then she told Jin, "can you rub it a little, it feels a need to be rubbed." Jin didn't do anything and then Naru decided she would do this one. She took his hand and then she move it around her breasts and then she decided that's enough.  
  
After she was done, Jin returned to reality and then he asked her, "Can I do two things, since you did two?" Naru nodded and was surprised that Jin came back to reality.  
  
Jin took off his remaining clothes and then he smiled seductively to Naru. Naru was surprised by Jin's look and then she remained staring at Jin.  
  
Jin unzipped Naru's zipper and then he pulled down the dress gently. He took off Naru's undergarment (underwear in other words), and then he lied Naru down on the bed and then Jin lied next to Naru, but he was also on top of her. Jin rubbed Naru and his body together and felt wonders all over them.  
  
Jin wondered if Naru has any feelings for him, but he doubted it, because of their break-up long time ago.  
  
Jin decided that he has to stop now, before he regrets getting Naru pregnant if he could. Jin and Naru looked into each other's eyes. Amethyst meets Auburn. Jin leaned towards Naru for a kiss, and Naru just stayed there.  
  
Jin brought his lips upon Naru's and then they kissed sweetly and gently. Jin and Naru felt different emotions all around themselves. As they parted, they felt sweetness. Naru felt something strange, but she knew that she couldn't be with him, since she broke up with him before.  
  
"Jin, what do you feel for me?"  
  
~*~*~To Be Continued~**~~~  
  
Kazeko: Aww.....it's so cute it ended like that! Oops.....I ended at the best part, didn't I. I'm sorry, but I have to, because I needed to stop somewhere, and that's the only part I know that I could stop at sorry!  
  
Please review more ^ - ^!! I'm so happy that some people appreciated this ^ - ^!! Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
Please review!!  
  
HEHEHE!! Please Review!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kazeko: Sorry I haven't updated in the longest time ever. Don't blame me....my friend does all the blaming on me from the days I didn't update on this fanfic.  
  
I want to thank these reviewers for reviewing my story:  
  
Strawberry*-23-*Shortcake - I also didn't actually know that I have that kind of emotion inside of me....It feels superior!! Thank you for reviewing and I hope you will continue reviewing like this ^ - ^!!!  
  
SanaKL - Hello! I know I'm sick-minded, but it's in a good way...right? Anyway! Thanks a lot for pushing me a lot to update this! I'm pretty sure I wouldn't have just ignored it, but that's just plain mean ^ - ^!!  
  
Winter Dreams - Thank you for reviewing!! I love your stories and please continue writing like I'm doing also ^ - ^!!  
  
I might update faster...it depends on myself and school stuff...I have summer school and now I'm going to have Chinese classes ^ - ^!! Just bear with me and continue having fun reading this!!  
  
~~~Recap of last chapter~~~  
  
Jin wondered if Naru has any feelings for him, but he doubted it, because of their break-up long time ago.  
  
Jin decided that he has to stop now, before he regrets getting Naru pregnant if he could. Jin and Naru looked into each other's eyes. Amethyst meets Auburn. Jin leaned towards Naru for a kiss, and Naru just stayed there.  
  
Jin brought his lips upon Naru's and then they kissed sweetly and gently. Jin and Naru felt different emotions all around themselves. As they parted, they felt sweetness. Naru felt something strange, but she knew that she couldn't be with him, since she broke up with him before.  
  
"Jin, what do you feel for me?"  
  
~~~End of recap~~~  
  
Chapter 6: Secrets Revealed  
  
Jin played with Naru's hair and he thought about what he should do with himself. Should he give up his happiness for Naru's happiness? Or he should stay with her because he loves her, and he has no idea if Naru even likes him.  
  
"Jin? Are you okay?"  
  
Naru pulled Jin to the side and faced him with a very emotional face. Jin was about to go get their clothes, but Naru pulled him back.  
  
"Jin? Do you like me?"  
  
Jin finally got what he thinks it best for the both of them.  
  
"Naru, I like you and everything, but------" Jin was becoming uneasy and it scared Naru a little. Naru reached up to Jin and trace his cheeks.  
  
"Finish it Jin... Tell me what do you think...."  
  
Jin got the thought out of his mind and then he finished his incomplete sentence.  
  
"You deserve someone a lot better than me. I don't even deserve love...everyone dies when someone loves me..."  
  
Naru was very emotional struck by Jin's words.  
  
'He thinks he doesn't deserve love? He deserves every ounce of love I could give him. He saved me two times, and I need to pay him back...Jin's too nice for his own good...always thinking of me before himself.'  
  
"Jin, I need to pay you back somehow you know...he saved me whenever I was in trouble ever since you came to his city. I'm so grateful that you were actually there for me."  
  
Jin stroked Naru's hair as he listens to Naru and he stared into her eyes.  
  
Amethyst meets Amber.  
  
The whole world is spinning just for them.  
  
Jin broke the silence between them and then he decided it's time to take some actions. He's deciding that no matter what, he will be there for Naru and he decided that he loves her with his whole heart.  
  
"I love you Naru...now tell me if you love me also Naru..."  
  
Naru turned over Jin and melted into his arms. Naru brush her lips onto Jin's and she lay on top of Jin. They stopped after a while to breathe and continue discussing about some things.  
  
"What do you think Jin? I have asked you before the dance if you wanted me to go with you. And you also saved me a lot of times before I actually knew that you cared for me."  
  
Jin noticed that he did help her a lot. It was because he cared for her so much and he loves her so much to just let her go away to another person.  
  
"I don't want to guess your feelings...I want you to tell me what you actually feel for me...."  
  
Naru picked up the clothes on the floor and toss them on the bed.  
  
"You should have known, but here I go...you were the first and only person in this school that likes me and care about my safety and how I am. You were always there for me when I'm in trouble ever since you came. I love you so much that I couldn't let you go without a fight."  
  
Jin smiled at every word Naru have been saying to him. Jin feels so special to have someone like Naru in his life.  
  
"Jin...should we change back to our clothes?" Naru didn't wanted to, but it was a choice that Jin should choose for them.  
  
"Nah......too hot right now. You is all I want now Naru...nothing else..."  
  
Naru likes the sound of Jin's advise and voice. Naru climbed into bed with HER Jin and lay parts of her body on top of Jin. She began sleeping peacefully....while Jin was still thinking and kept dazing at the beautiful sight of his Naru.  
  
'I wonder how my life would be like with Naru now by my side....will she be a great mother to our children when we get them? I'm sure she will, but I'm not sure if she really wants me instead of all the other men out there.'  
  
Jin comforted Naru and pulled her next to him on the bed and wrapped his arms around Naru, and also wrapping his legs around her legs. He kissed her goodnight and then he finally slept peacefully on the bed.  
  
~~~The next beautiful morning~~~~  
  
Naru woke up earlier than Jin and couldn't get out of the bed, because the certain "someone" wouldn't unwrap his arms around her. Naru kissed Jin good morning and then she heard someone waking up.  
  
Jin woke up and saw that Naru was wide awaked.  
  
"Are you sure Naru that you are okay with me being your boyfriend?"  
  
Naru wrapped her arms around Jin and kiss him deeply, answering his question.  
  
"Yes Jin...I love you and only you! Nothing can replace you!"  
  
Naru moved his hair that was in front of his eyes behind his ears. Naru kind of forgotten she wasn't wearing any clothes, so Jin had to remind her somehow without telling her.  
  
Jin and Naru walked to his mother's *old* room and went to find some suitable clothes for Naru to wear outdoors. Jin decided that he should take Naru to somewhere special where Naru is most happy with anyone.  
  
Jin looked through the closets of his mother's room and found something really beautiful.  
  
He found a white dress that has crystals on the spaghetti straps and it's not really fluffy. It has yellow crescent moon-like thing that goes along the very low collarbone part of the dress. The back has two straps that go criss-cross only once.  
  
Jin showed it to Naru and she greatly accepted it. While Naru went and change, Jin was preparing for the little walk, so he walked back to his room to get dress.  
  
~~~Few minutes later~~~  
  
Naru walks out the bathroom and looks around for her Jin. *I know that Naru and Jin are being a little too possessive, but it's okay...everyone does it once in a while ^ - ^! *  
  
She walked into Jin's room and saw a very handsome figure standing by the door. He gently kissed Naru's neck and she knew it has to be Jin. She turned around and saw him in the flesh. *That sounds idiotic, but bare with me here ^ - ^! *  
  
Jin wore his white shirt with beige shorts. He asked Naru, "Do you want to have a dance with me before we depart?"  
  
Naru smiled and accepted his hand. He turned on the radio and then a song came up. Jin put his hands around Naru's waist, while Naru wrapped her arms around Jin's neck.  
  
They swayed to the music and the beat goes on till the song ends.  
  
'Naru's such a beauty. I'm watching her dance with me and now I feel like I'm in heaven...I wish this moment could go on forever...Her dress is so crystal-like, that she can wear white and bright colors all day if she wanted that wish...Naru's such a beautiful angel that was sent to guide me...I loved her so much....'  
  
'Jin's so handsome today...He's such a great dancing partner....He's my kind of guy for me to date...He's so kind for his own good...I'm glad I'm with him instead of that shit-head Matsuyo...He's so wonderful, and I know that an angel have sent him for me to be with and to live with forever...'  
  
As soon as the song ended, the couple looked into each other's gaze and they found love was leading them the whole time, and nothing can get in the way...  
  
Jin and Naru decided they would take a walk in the park to clear some things out of their minds.  
  
He walked by her side while they were walking, and he noticed that Kyoshi and Kioko were left alone with each other.  
  
"What do you think Kyoshi and Kioko have been doing last night like we did?"  
  
Naru noticed that a little and then she smiled, "They probably found their way to love last night like we both did...Do you think we should talk this over with my parents before we do anything else that we might regret?"  
  
Jin kissed Naru's nose and he answered, "Yeah...let's just wait for your parents to come back from Kyoto, then we're settle down somewhere...."  
  
They walked to the park and they walked around it for a while, talking about their past and now the future...Naru decided abruptly to go shopping for some new clothes...since it was almost Kyoshi's birthday in a few weeks.  
  
Naru and Jin walked to the store and they had fun shopping around for some clothes and looking at some displays that Naru and Jin found interesting to look at for a while. Jin remembered that since his parents died, he will have to move in with someone, unless someone else moves into his home, so he and the person and help pay the rent.........  
  
And he would also not be lonely like after his parents' death.......  
  
They didn't notice the time and it was 5:30 p.m. They have been out for at least six hours. Jin and Naru settled down in Jin's kitchen and they were cooking dinner because they were famished after that long walk in the shopping mall and the walks they have at the park.  
  
"Naru, do you want to move in my place for the rest of our lives now?"  
  
Naru was extremely shock by that, and he's letting her choose when she wants to move in also.  
  
"Yes I do, but I have to discuss with my parents first, then we can do "things" and then we can get a lot of kids for us to take care of..."  
  
Naru and Jin though of that moment and they continue cooking and then later, eating the whole big meal in half an hour.  
  
~~~To be Continue~~~  
  
Kazeko: Sorry for being so cruel! I have to end somewhere over there eventually! Please just bare with me and please review for the sake of my spirit!  
  
I'm just being out of myself!!  
  
I'll give you some Chinese stuff eventually if I remember ^ - ^!! By the way, these are Cantonese/Jusanese, but bear with me, cause I can't tell the difference between those words.  
  
Fox - (fu-li)  
  
I - (no "long o")  
  
Bathroom - (chi-so)  
  
You - (ne *long e*)  
  
I love you - (No hao jou ni ne)  
  
Flower - (fa)  
  
Cat - (mao jai)  
  
Love - (Hao jou ni)  
  
Water - (sa-I *say 'i' like 'e'*)  
  
Blue - (Na-m sa-e *say the first, then sound the next*)  
  
Fish - (ne *long e* jai)  
  
Sing - (churn)  
  
Okay....that's kinda weird, but it's not the English way of spelling the Chinese words. I have no idea for some of the spelling, but I made the pronunciation ^ - ^!!  
  
Please review!! Tell me if you want some E+T action and maybe some Kyoshi + Kioko action ^ - ^!! There are about two of three more chapters ^ - ^!! Please continue reviewing and I'll see if people want some more action ^ - ^!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Silver-Kitsune Kazeko: SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A LONG TIME!! I WAS DOING MY OTHER FANFIC, SO YEAH!!  
  
THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!!  
  
PLEASE REVIEW AT THE LAST CHAPTER, OKAY?  
  
THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!!!!  
  
****  
  
****  
  
~~Recap of last chapter~~  
  
****  
  
****  
  
They didn't notice the time and it was 5:30 p.m. They have been out for at least six hours. Jin and Naru settled down in Jin's kitchen and they were cooking dinner because they were famished after that long walk in the shopping mall and the walks they have at the park.  
  
"Naru, do you want to move in my place for the rest of our lives now?"  
  
Naru was extremely shock by that, and he's letting her choose when she wants to move in also.  
  
"Yes I do, but I have to discuss with my parents first, then we can do "things" and then we can get a lot of kids for us to take care of..."  
  
Naru and Jin though of that moment and they continue cooking and then later, eating the whole big meal in half an hour.  
  
****  
  
****  
  
~~Recap of last chapter ended~~  
  
Chapter 7: Eriol and Tomoyo comes back  
  
By: Silver-Kitsune Kazeko  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~A week later~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo got off the place from Kyoto, searching for their daughter, Naru, and her supposed-to-be boyfriend Jin. Eriol put his arms around Tomoyo's shoulders and they went to the side of the airport, since there were a lot of passengers on board the plane. Tomoyo sat on the cushioned seats that were on the side of the airport, and then waited for the arrival of the children, except for Kyoshi and Kioko.  
  
After a few minutes, Naru and Jin finally arrived to see her parents sitting on the cushions, looking really comfortable.  
  
"Hey mom, hi dad!!"  
  
Naru runs up to her parents and hugs them dearly, like they have been gone for about ten years or something.  
  
"Ohayoo Naru-chan. Jin-chan, have you taken good care of Naru for us when we were gone?"  
  
Jin answered, "Hai! We're thinking of our future in about the end of our college year, though it will be a long time."  
  
Naru decided a smart idea for herself. "'Kaasan,' tousan, can I move in with Jin now, and let Kyoshi and Kioko live with you? I'm trying not to rush things up, but I want to live with Jin."  
  
Eriol and Tomoyo smiled, answering their question. "Hai, you can. We were waiting for that moment to happen when you will be living with your future husband!" Tomoyo goes all starry-eyes, like usually, and Eriol began to smirk more.  
  
"Tomoyo, don't make me have to take your camera away for going all starry- eye on our daughter again. So, if you want to record it, don't go starry eye right now, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo nodded and stuff her camera into her arms, so in case Eriol tries to take it away from her.  
  
Jin and Naru were laughing at Tomoyo and Eriol, like they were regular teenagers like always. Naru give Jin a peck on the lips and she walked over to her parents, looking at the way Eriol was trying to take the camera away.  
  
"Mom, Dad!! I'm going to move out of the house tomorrow night, okay? I want to move in with Jin as soon as possible, okay?"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol stopped doing what they were doing and they answered, "Of course, if you're sure you are going to be happy with Jin forever. Are you happy with him?"  
  
Naru looked at her future mate and then she smiled lovingly. "Of course he's the right one! I have been too dense to notice that Jin is the one who's always there for me, just like you and father. I'm glad that I'm born Mother! I found my true love!"  
  
Tomoyo and Eriol were surprised at her reaction, and at the same time, expectedly for Naru to say that.  
  
"Okay then Naru-chan. You may go live with Jin, and please remember to visit once every week, okay?"  
  
"Hai! I will!" Naru answered with a lot of excitement and then she started to skip off to the car Jin drove them to the airport. Everyone got in the car and then Jin drove off to the Hiiragizawa's residence.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Tomorrow Night~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Naru and Jin were packing up Naru's stuff, so she can move into Jin's home with him. She was really sure that she loves him dearly, as much as Jin loves her. She and Jin were done packing, and she decided that she would plan out something special, just for the two of them.  
  
"Jin, let's go to our home now! I'm ready to go now, except I have to bid my farewell." Naru and Jin took her suitcases and they were on their way down the living room, seeing Kioko, Kyoshi, Eriol, and Tomoyo.  
  
"Bye Mother, Father. I'll miss you guys, and I can't forget to say bye to my favorite brother and his friend. Bye everyone!! I hope you guys will be fine!"  
  
Naru and Jin went out of the door and into Jin's car (again). Jin drove off to his house that wasn't far from Naru's.  
  
"Do you think we could do it tonight?" Naru asked.  
  
Jin was a little confused at what she mean, "What do you mean 'do it'? Like are you talking about---"  
  
"Never mind, it'll be a little surprise tonight." Naru whispered in his ear and licked his earlobe. Jin felt wonderful by Naru and they were so in love with each other.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~Naru and Jin in the house~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jin was reading his romance book that he began reading few weeks ago. He was waiting for Naru to get out of the shower, so he can sleep peacefully with her, though he wasn't that sleepy.  
  
After a few minutes, Naru came out wearing a really short nightgown that ended up right up on her thighs and tiny slits on it. (It covers right up to where her undergarment is O.O) It was light blue, with purple mini cherry blossoms on the whole outfit, and it was no sleeves, since it was really hot tonight.  
  
Jin's mouth dropped at what she was wearing, and she approached to Jin.  
  
"Mm...Jin, do you like my nightgown? I wore it for this special event tonight. You look so adorable wearing your green boxers (the ones that looks like the pant) and white tank top." Naru stood next to the bed, in front of Jin, and she started to pull Jin up.  
  
Jin was pulled up, and Naru closed the space between them, and she started kissing Jin passionately with a lot of warmth. Jin kissed back, feeling really loving tonight. Jin opened his mouth slightly, letting Naru's tongue enter into his mouth. Naru broke the kiss and push Jin gently on the bed, with his upper and part of his lower body on the bed.  
  
Naru bent over and caressed Jin's cheek, asking, "Do you know what I mean yet?"  
  
Jin looked at Naru's eyes, and saw her seductively and pleasing eyes at him. "You mean you're ready for it now?"  
  
Naru answered, "Yes I am, now, take me tonight! I love you so much!"  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~LEMON/LIME~~ (IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH THE LEMON AND LIME SCENE, THEN DON'T READ THE NEXT FEW PARTS, UNTIL IT SAID THAT IT'S DONE!)  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jin wrapped his arms around Naru and reached for her zipper. He gently pulled the zipper towards the end, and then he didn't take it off yet. He switched positions with Naru, and he reached his hands into her nightgown. He found her breast, which is also covered with her bra, and took the nipple. He teased the nipple and pinched it softly, making Naru moan with pleasure.  
  
Jin took his hands out of Naru's nightgown, and lifting Naru's upper body up. He pulled her nightgown off without ripping it, and tossed it on the ground. He saw Naru's perfect body, but still covered with a bra and panty. He pushed Naru gently up more on the bed, so her whole body is on the bed.  
  
Jin lightly kneels in between Naru's hip, and he reached both if his hands into Naru's bra. He caressed her breasts lovingly, and slightly pinches them at the same time. Naru moaned a little, reaching her hands to caressed Jin's cheeks. He sit Naru up and unclipped her bra, letting it fall, showing her lovely breasts.  
  
Jin smirked at Naru's breasts and he suck on the left nipple, while pushing her back on the bed, holding her arms back. He moved to the right nipple and sucked it on juicily, tasting her.  
  
"Jin, more!"  
  
Jin stopped sucking Naru's nipple and he moved on to the next part. He pulled Naru's panties off, and looked at her womanhood. He licked her womanhood, making Naru moaned with a lot of delight.  
  
After a few minutes, Naru turned the tables on Jin, and touching his nose.  
  
"It's my turn now. Be patient, and I'll let you do it again."  
  
Naru saw that Jin is still fully clothed, so she decided to change that. Naru pulled Jin and herself off the bed, and she kissed with a lot of delight, tasting Jin's saliva and loving the flavor. She pulled Jin's tank top over his head, breaking the kiss first. She tossed it with the other clothes on the floor. She moved closer to Jin, letting his member feel Naru's womanhood, but it was block by his boxer.  
  
Naru kissed Jin's hard nipple and bit it softly. Jin let a small moan escaped him, and Naru bit harder. Jin started to feel pain and pleasure together. She began looking down at Jin's boxer, and pulled it down and tossed it on the ground.  
  
Naru pushed Jin on the bed, and sat on his thighs. She grabbed his member, and started licking the top, teasing it with her tongue. She finished teasing the member, and started sucking on it.  
  
After she finished sucking his member, Jin stood back commanded and turned the tables on her.  
  
"Now it's time for the love making. Be prepared!"  
  
"But I'm already-----oh god!"  
  
Jin interrupted her and put his fingers in her womanhood, while hugging her tightly. He took Naru and Jin stood up again. Naru was lying on her side, and Jin decided to do the first one, then the best one next.  
  
Jin kneeled between her legs, which were opened up sideward, showing her womanhood. He pushed his member inside of Naru, and saw her looking painful.  
  
"We can stop and do it when you're ready."  
  
"No, let's finish it now. I ache for you to be inside of me!"  
  
Jin started pushing his member inside Naru, and pulled it out, leaving the tip part of his member inside, and he repeated again. Each time he does it, he does the next one faster. Naru was in pain after that, so Jin crawled over to his tenshi.  
  
"I think we should stop."  
  
Jin was about to get their clothes, but Naru stopped him.  
  
"I'm okay, I need you now! I don't care if I'm in pain, I care that you are inside of me and I really need you now more than ever. Please continue!"  
  
Jin smirked at Naru and pulled her off the bed.  
  
Jin pushed his member inside of Naru, and he held on to Naru's hips. He pulled Naru away from his member, and pushed her towards him.  
  
As each second pass, Naru thought that Jin is going faster every minute. Jin push and pull his fastest for five seconds, until he stopped suddenly, feeling really tired and exhausted.  
  
"Thank you Jin. Here's your goodnight kiss."  
  
Naru pulled Jin up and gave him her hardest, and sweetest kiss that she has ever given him. He smiled at her, and he grabbed Naru's arms, and took her down on the bed with him.  
  
"Sleep now Naru, and you still near me every second of the night."  
  
"Good night Jin."  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~No LEMON!!~~  
  
~~Marriage~~  
  
*  
  
*  
  
Jin and Naru were standing on the red carpet, and the minister announced, "I pronounced you, husband and wife! Now you may kiss the bride."  
  
Jin lifted the veil and revealed his love of his life. He kissed her gently and they walked down and to their honeymoon.  
  
Jin learned that the girl of his dreams could be his best friend, and his first crush ever.  
  
*  
  
*  
  
~~THE END~~  
  
Kazeko: Finally! I'm done with the Sequel!! I'm moving on to continue writing The Loyal and Loving Girl, and I'm going to start a new fanfic soon!  
  
Until then, see you laterz!  
  
~~Silver-Kitsune Kazeko~~ 


End file.
